Advancements in integrated circuit process technology have enabled packing more circuitry or logic into the die space resulting in a highly integrated ICs (integrated circuits). An example of such highly integrated IC is one in which the memory controller, graphics processor, and multiple processing cores may be integrated in the same die. However, it is a highly challenging task to debug and validate a high integration integrated circuit due to low observability of internal signals at the external pins of the die or due to unavailability of internal signals, for example, front side bus, which is used as an interface between the integrated circuit and the peripherals. Such buses provided important hints about the internal signals, which enabled performing of root-cause analysis of many failures in the platform and the integrated circuit. The internal signals may provide an insight into the flow of the processor threads and operation of the functional units within the high integration integrated circuit. For example, the internal signals may provide failure data of the functional units such as the core area or uncore area of the high integrated ICs. Availability of such internal signals is critical for performing debug and validation of the high integrated ICs.